Unrequited Love Can Change
by Innocent Sinner in Hell
Summary: The boy that Sasuke loves has been with a certain pink-haired byotch, and Sasuke wants to change that desperately. He finally gets his chance on a sort of group-date with his dobe and Pinky. M for a reason ppl. yaoi. NaruSasu. No like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY! Yeah, I'm starting another story. I just... That last one I started didn't interest me anymore... You can kill me for it if you wish. I'll pick it up soon enough I'm sure.  
BUT anyway, I guess I should get on with warnings and stuff.**_

-YAOI (boyxboy) If you don't like it, then just leave. now.  
-SEXUAL CONTENT if you're under 18 or you are sensitive to this kind of thing, I suggest to leave now because right off the bat there's some sexual interaction in the form of a -- *gets cut off by Shikamaru*  
Shikamaru: Don't give it away, troublesome girl. *glares halfheartedly at LeoGrrl*  
LeoGrrl: *grins sheepishly* Heh heh... Sorry Shika-kun!  
Shikamaru: Don't call me that. *closes eyes and sleeps*  
THAT LAZY NINJA!

anywayz, 3 you all!  
~LeoGrrl

DISCLAIMER: me no own the characters Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, or the actual anime called Naruto. If I did... Heh heh heh SasukexNaruto, ShikamaruxGaara, ItachixSasuke, KakashixIruka. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'm a yaoi fangirl! XP  
I also do NOT own Vanilla or Gackt. though I know I'd LOVE to own Gackt! *dies for that*  


* * *

Sasuke's POV

:-:-:-:-:-:START!:-:-:-:-:-:

I lay awake in bed, cursing the alarm clock on my bedside table for reading 1:00am. I wanted nothing more than for him to hold me, no matter how wrong it truly was. I'm a boy… And I want my best friend, also a boy, to hold me… I'd known for a long time that I was gay (ever since we shared our accidental first kiss), but that didn't stop me from knowing that many thought of the acts and thoughts of homosexuals as wrong. But, strangely, I didn't care. Probably because I'm an Uchiha, and I don't care who criticizes me, as long as it isn't him. No, please not him. I couldn't survive if he did that to me.

I silently cursed myself for thinking about him this late at night when I needed to be asleep. I knew that this was entirely my fault… But I couldn't stop thinking about my — No! Not my, the – dobe, the usuratonkachi. I closed my eyes and willed my consciousness to fade to sleep. I would take a dreamless sleep if I had to; I just had to sleep. I needed to stop… Think…ing…

:-:-:-:-:Sasuke's Dream Land:-:-:-:-:

I arched my back far, moaning as his mouth pleasured my chest, suckling gently on my velvety nipple. It just wasn't rough enough…! I cried out again as he bit down, oh so wonderful teeth almost breaking the skin. I loved when he got rough with me… It was so amazing to see him lose control, if only for a moment.

His mouth started moving lower, leaving a trail of light and delicate – TEASING – kisses down my stomach to my navel, where he paused to dip his tongue into the small depression in my flawless, smooth stomach. I shuddered and arched my back again, whimpering as he made his way downwards. As he made his way down to my slim hips, he looked up at me, and I briefly lost myself in his sky blue orbs.

"Sasuke-kun… Do you want me to suck your dick? Is that what Sasuke-kun wants me to do?" he asked me in a wonderfully husky voice that made me shudder and whimper softly as I nodded quickly, blushing intensely. He took my tip between his perfect lips and gave a small suck, at which I gasped and pushed my hips up into his perfect and warm mouth and 'OH that tongue could do WONDEROUS things… Oh KAMI-sama, was that his teeth?!? How could that feel good??'

"Nnn-Naruuu-to!!" I moaned his name, unable to silence myself. He just… He just knew how to push my buttons. I wanted to beg, plead for more. But I couldn't get my mouth to work very well, hence the strange excuses for words leaving my lips.

"Nnnggah!!! Yeeeehh….!!! SS!!!! Naaa!!! Ruu… TO!!!!" I blushed insanely as I moaned and writhed, his nose brushing the jet black curls at the base of my cock. He deep throated me, and that's no easy task, even though I'm not THAT big. 'He's certainly bigger…' And that thought instantly awarded me a mind image that nearly pushed me over the edge.

I felt Naruto humming the tune of Vanilla (1) and I nearly screamed as I came into his mouth, panting. The damn dobe (yes, back to insults) swallowed it greedily. He pulled back and came up to kiss me. I gladly returned his kiss, having waited so long for it. He pulled back and stared at the door, as did I. As we kissed, a soft sob was heard at the door.

Pink hair, small breasts, hardly even a figure to her, Sakura stood there, tears slipping down her cheeks. I could have danced, if Naruto weren't lying on top of me. I smirked smugly at her as I pulled Naruto in for another kiss. He kissed me eagerly, sliding his tongue along my lip. I granted him entrance to my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, sliding his tongue along mine and along the roof of my mouth. I let my tongue dance with his while Sakura sobbed and watched, broken. Naruto pulled back first.

"Fuck off, pink-haired bitch," Naruto said cruelly. "I've got Sasuke. I don't need a stupid prick like you." I was completely shocked. I expected him to plead for her to forgive him, that it was a stupid (insert wince here) mistake on his part. But instead, he was insulting her, just making her cry harder. I looked at him and he looked at me. I murmured a small "Aishiteru, Naruto…" and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two at his next words.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

:-:-:-:-:End Sasuke's Dream:-:-:-:-:

I gasped as I woke with a start and immediately felt dirty, sticky. I looked down at my sheets and groaned: I had soiled my sheets from that damn dream. Well, at least Sakura had been sobbing in it. That had to have been the highlight. Ok, actually that was probably just the cherry on top. Naruto had made me cum so hard… And it had felt so good… Then Sakura saw it, and cried! Sakura, that damned pink haired bitch that stole Naruto's heart from me (ok, not really from me)! And… And… Naruto told me he loved me! Though, deep down I knew this wasn't true. I loved Naruto with all my heart, but I knew he would never return my love. That's the way it would be.

* * *

(1) HA HA I LOVE GACKT! reference to Vanilla by Gackt


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pre-chapter A/N: HEY! Thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed the first chapter! Here's chapter two... Hope you like it!  
3  
LeoGrrl**_

_**  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Naruto or any of the characters. If I did... HAHAHA Naruto wouldn't be viewable by anyone under the age of 18 or anyone with a sensitivity to gay-ness or Sakura and Ino bashing. XD  
**_

* * *

Naruto's POV

:-:-:-:-:START!:-:-:-:-:

I hated kissing Sakura. The first few times we did it, it was great. I didn't know that it could be any better. That was before I kissed someone ELSE. OTHER than Sakura. Mind you, it was a dare, so it wasn't cheating. I wouldn't hurt Sakura like that. I love her. Maybe not the way I thought, but I still care deeply for her. That little dare-kiss had triggered something inside of me. There was a spark that was never there with Sakura when I kissed that boy. I felt… Alive. I realized that when I kissed Sakura, all I felt was… Nothing. No emotion.

It surprised me when I started having dreams of someone other than Sakura. Instead of long, soft, bubble gum pink hair, I saw short, silky, black hair. Instead of small, perky breasts, I saw a lithe, flat chest. And instead of those subtle curves, I saw a lithe, slim figure. And instead of a girl, I saw a boy. It confused me. But it scared me shitless even more.

The fact that I was dreaming of Sasuke freaked me out. I mean, I'm straight!! NOT gay! NOT bi! Straight!! But I was thinking about boys more and more… Never Sakura. She didn't turn me on the way she used to. I used to be able to jack off to just an image of her sucking me off, but now I had to replace her mouth with another's… A male's. Sasuke Uchiha's. I had to imagine Sasuke sucking me off with that sinful, divine mouth.

This is all that I could think about as I lay in bed that night: Sasuke. Sucking me off. I had a considerable hard on. I hated this. But I wanted it. I wanted him to do to me what I had dreamt about. I wanted _him._ I wasn't bi. I wasn't gay. I was attracted to just Sasuke. Other men didn't turn me on. It was only Sasuke now. And that scared me.

So when I finally closed my eyes and pictured Sakura giggling and laying on the beach, wearing a small red bikini that left nothing to the imagination, I lost my hard on. In an instant. That really scared me. Because now, nothing except Sasuke's thin, lithe body could turn me on.

I'd never actually seen his body in real life, except in the locker rooms after gym class. Because, yeah, we had that class together. The only class we didn't have together was math. I was in Geometry and he was in Pre-Calc. It's insane how smart he is with numbers! But it's also insane how dumb he is about picking up hints. Almost as dumb as me. It took me like, three years to figure out that Sakura had finally been flirting with me. I remember being ecstatic about it, but now the thought disgusted me. It seems the only person that didn't disgust me was Sasuke.

I felt sleep rushing into my system, so I let it come, finally falling asleep.

:-:-:-:-:Naruto's Dream Land:-:-:-:-:

Oh, it felt SOO wonderful and amazing. I didn't know anything could feel this good. He's so damn tight! It made me groan and buck my hips slightly… Which just made this experience even better, because, oh my GOD, he moaned my name. Sasuke Uchiha. That proud son of a bitch. HE moaned MY name. And in that seductive voice… I think it's the best thing I've ever heard.

I was hovering above him, watching him. His thighs were pressing against my chest as I thrusted into him… And he was staring up at me through his charcoal eyes. I kissed him and our tongues collided in a battle for dominance that I easily won.

I pulled back and, oh FUCK, he screamed my name. I must've hit his sweet spot. I angled my hips and thrusted into that spot again, and he writhed, moaned, gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer. I smirked and sped the pace up, making him whimper and writhe even more.

He looked up at me as me moaned and shuddered, and after a few minutes of this, he came, spilling his seed all over our stomachs. I felt his already tight muscles tighten even more and it made me groan and cum inside him--

:-:-:-:-:End Dream:-:-:-:-:

I woke up with a start, my eyes wide, and my hair sticking to my sweaty forehead. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to get up anyway, so I got up and decided to take a shower, feeling sticky because of the wet dream. I walked into the bathroom, disposing of my soiled orange pj pants and black boxers, and turned the water on cold and immediately got in.

After a few minutes of just standing there and letting the water run down my body, I cleaned up and got out of the shower. I wolfed down breakfast and chugged the rest of the milk after checking the date(1). I got dressed in my favorite pair of faded blue jeans and my favorite orange sweatshirt that Sakura just happened to hate, and headed out to meet Sakura at her place for our planned day long date that I had coincidentally mentioned bringing Sasuke along with.

:-:-:-:-:To be Continued…:-:-:-:-:

* * *

**_(1) Yeah, for those of you who don't watch the anime or read the manga, there was an episode where Naruto drank expired milk and had really bad diharrea cuz of it. Sorry bout the grossness XD but I randomly thought about that so I decided to reference it._**

Post-chapter A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm planning on having the next chapter up before January's over, but I can't promise anything because this term my teachers decided to be crazy with the homework. And now it'll be especially bad because we missed a whole week of school cuzza snow... So I'll try to get another written and posted before the year is up, promise!  
3  
LeoGrrl


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pre Chapter A/N: HEEEEEEY!!!! totally finished this sooner than I thought. XD so yeah! WOOOO yay me! SOO I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully. btw, no major rated m stuff goin on in this one OH and this one's extra long! YAY! so yeah it's like twice as long as the first chapter! IT'S LONG AND FULL OF FLUFFY GOODNESS XD actually I hate fluff but... meh.**_

Oh hey keep in mind I'm like kinda my own beta because I normally don't make too many mistakes but if I do, feel free to point them out!! Cuz I'll gladly fix them! (smile emoticon)

PEACE  
LURV  
~LeoGrrl  


* * *

Sasuke's POV

:-:-:-:-:START!:-:-:-:-:

I walked to the pink-haired bitch's place to meet her and Naruto (MY Naruto…) for a sort of group date thing. Sakura was overjoyed when I arrived just a minute before Naruto. I saw him walking towards me on the way to her place, but I didn't want to act suspicious by being happier than I normally would be to see him, so I just walked up to her door. She looked out the door and saw Naruto coming, so she just came out to wait for him. When he got there, I looked away. He automatically took her in his arms and kissed her. I hated it. I hated HER. I hated his perfect lips on hers. I wanted to burn her like villagers burned 'witches' in medieval times. I wanted to kiss him instead.

He pulled away from her and came over to me, hugging me too tight. "Na-ru-to," I managed to choke out, "You're--" I didn't manage to get the rest out. Then he released me.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's up?" He asked me, always too happy. I just rolled my eyes in response, still trying to regain my breath.

"I'm just being suffocated by your hug, dobe. Learn how to be gentle," I told him, smirking as he blew up when I said dobe. He was so hott with that blush… 'Oh man, I'm going to die today,' I thought.

"I AM NOT A DOBE!!!!! And sorry I squished you," the dobe spoke energetically, happier than any other time I'd seen him with Sakura. I started to wonder what he might've been planning… 'He's going to kill me. I just know it. Leave it up to him to plan something that I can't guess for the life of me.'

Sakura started complaining about the heat of the summer sun, so we headed to the bus stop that would eventually take us to the mall. As we got on, I immediately snatched a window seat so I didn't have to stare awkwardly across the bus while Sakura and Naruto baby-talked to each other. Wait… There was someone next to me… Someone with blonde hair. 'Naruto sat next to me!! Wait, where's Pinky?' I glanced around the bus and saw her sitting a few rows behind me and Naruto with some guy with a ponytail that made him look like a pineapple. I smirked at the guy and gave him a thumbs-up and he stared at me lazily, smirking a tiny bit, and he started to lazily hit on Sakura. I turned back to face the front.

I glanced at Naruto after a few minutes and noticed he was looking at me with slightly glazed eyes. I held back the small blush, and murmured, "What're you looking at, Naruto?" He just kept looking at me for a minute, then leaned in a bit and whispered, "Your lips."

My heart rate doubled.

I knew he could hear it.

I didn't care.

He was looking at me.

Not only at me, but my lips.

Not that pink-haired bitch's lips.

Mine.

I blushed a deep red and he chuckled softly, still watching me with glazed eyes. "Wh-what??" I whispered to him, staring with wide eyes at him. He smirked and murmured, "I'm staring at the lips I want to kiss so much."

I almost blacked out.

This HAD to be a dream.

I pinched my arm discreetly. But I didn't wake up.

'Ok, this is real. I'M GOING TO DIE.' I looked away after a minute of staring at him, and he kept staring at me. I could almost feel his gaze burning holes in the side of my face. This was so awkward. But it was so much better than the baby talk.

"N-Naruto…! You have to be kidding…" I rambled uselessly. 'I can't deny that I want it…' Just as I thought that, he whispered in my ear, "You know you want me to. I bet just the thought of me kissing you all over your body is getting you hot and bothered. I bet you'll be fantasizing in only a minute."

I wanted to kill him. Just as he said '… Me kissing you all over your body…' I started getting images of just that. They were almost more descriptive than my dream. God, how I wanted that. I wanted that SO bad. And I wanted more than anything to take the place of pinky. I wanted that stupid bastard flirting with her back there to somehow win her heart. Just so she would dump Naruto. I would pick up the pieces and put him back together.

I felt his lips ghost over my earlobe… Then his teeth pressed lightly into my skin… Then there was the soft pressure of his mouth suckling on my earlobe… I pulled away, thoroughly embarrassed. I gave him a meaningful look that clearly said, "NOT HERE!!!!" He seemed to get the message, but I felt bad about the sadness that flashed in his eyes. Well, at least I knew one thing. He wanted me too.

I felt the bus lurch to a stop at the bus stop for the mall, and Naruto and I made our way out, waiting for Sakura to come out. She did, but someone followed. That lazy guy. He was still pursuing her. I choked back a laugh as they approached us. Naruto didn't even seem to notice, or didn't seem to care. Sakura went to him.

"Naruto, PLEASE tell this guy that you're my boyfriend!!" She begged. I smirked. And Naruto's response was hilarious.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, Sakura. Whatever you say," he said absentmindedly, staring at me still. I blushed, but then laughed as Sakura stared helplessly at Naruto, and the lazy guy smirked and murmured, "Come on, Sakura. I just want a little time to get to know you. I won't even fall asleep, promise." I was laughing hysterically in my mind, but only chuckling on the outside. Naruto was smiling at me. I stopped after a minute and looked at Naruto, smiling back. He smiled more.

The lazy guy looked at Naruto. "Hey. Heard your name was Naruto. Nice to meet you. I'm Nara Shikamaru." He held his hand out and Naruto dimly took it, shaking his hand, then let his hand drop. I stepped up. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl is Sakura Haruno (I barely stopped myself from calling her the pink bitch). My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you, Nara Shikamaru. Excuse my friend, he's a little spacey right now. And the girl is just rude sometimes, particularly to strangers." He smiled lazily and murmured, "That isn't gonna stop me." I chuckled, and let him get back to his fun.

Naruto came over to me. "You know, I invited you because I really didn't wanna have to spend all day with just Sakura. God knows she'd just stick me in a clothes store, make me hold her purse, and judge the outfits she chose. I HATE that." He smirked and I laughed. He raised his hand a bit, hesitated, and let it drop. I looked at him questioningly, and he just shook his head. "Nothing important, Sasuke." I sighed softly and nodded, then turned to the other two.

"So, should we go in or just stand here all day?" I was Naruto and I could 'lose' her. I started leading the way in, Naruto following quickly, then Sakura and Shikamaru. I led the way to Hot Topic, taking a roundabout route so Sakura and Shikamaru got lost in the crowd. I told them we were heading to Macy's, but… Hey, they can get lost in their company and I'll get lost in Naruto's.

I walked into Hot Topic, going to the wall and staring at a pair of zebra striped jeans. I laughed, looking over and Naruto. "These are hilarious!" I said to him over the loud music. He nodded, smiling. We spent a little bit in that store then browsed in some other ones. I felt like a girl because I tried on a bunch of clothes and he just smiled and told me I looked good in anything I wore. 'Oh yeah, he definitely wants me.' I was ecstatic. Eventually, I took him to Macy's, searching in the junior girls department, knowing Sakura would search there. I found her pink hair easily. I sighed as Naruto rushed over to her, apologizing for losing her. I followed, my eyes on the ground.

"I am SOO sorry, Sakura, babe!" I flinched at the word. I hated when he called her that. Sakura was in no way, shape, or form, a BABE. She was hideous. I was glad that my stomach told me it was time to eat.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Anyone want to come?" I looked hopefully at Naruto, and he smiled at me then at Sakura. "Wanna come with, Sakura?" I prayed she said no. "Yeah, that sounds fun!" I hate God. And I hate her voice. So, we headed to the food court, Shikamaru following Sakura because Naruto still hadn't staked an actual claim in her yet. He didn't give up that easy.

Naruto wanted to get ramen or noodles, I wanted to get some chicken, and Sakura wanted a salad, so she ended up going somewhere other than where Naruto and I went. I shivered when we were alone in the small restaurant. The waiter came to our round booth, and we each ordered noodles and chicken, mine with a side of sliced tomatoes, his with extra chicken, and cokes to drink. I laughed at his enthusiasm about food, and he smiled at my laugh.

While we waited for our food, Naruto slid over in the booth seat so he was next to me, and murmured in my ear, "I'm glad we're alone here, Sas-uke." I blushed insanely at how he pronounced my name. He just called me an uke(1)! I glared, more playfully than anything, and slapped his hand lightly that was in his lap. He sniggered and moved his hand to my upper thigh. My face must have been as red as my favorite fruit(2). I shivered lightly as his hand traveled a bit upwards. Then, I looked at him, and he was giving me a meaningful look, wanting lacing the edges of his sky blue eyes. I swallowed. I knew the waiter would be coming back soon with our food.

"Naruto… I… You can't… The waiter… M-move…" I couldn't get my voice to work properly, so what I meant to be a strong demand was a weak plea. I blushed as I realized my voice was almost an octave higher than normal. Naruto smirked, shrugged and moved back, just in time, because a moment later, the waiter came with our food. He ate his food fast, and I ate at a normal pace… He practically stuffed his face while I ate with the best manners I had. I knew it wouldn't really impress him, but I wanted to try to do my best around him.

When he finished, I was still eating, and he came over, obviously not caring about the waiter because the waiter came and went and Naruto didn't move at all. By now, I was nibbling on a piece of tomato. It was yummy. It wasn't too ripe or anything. Just perfect. I looked at Naruto, the end of the tomato slice I was nibbling on still in my mouth, and he laughed and murmured, "You are so adorable." My cheeks heated up. I cursed silently, taking the tomato out of my mouth to take a sip of soda to quench my sudden thirst. It didn't.

Naruto leaned in and his lips once again brushed against my skin, this time on my neck. I subconsciously (or at least that's what I wanna tell myself) leaned my head to the side a bit, blushing. His teeth nibbled and his tongue traced strange patterns while I tried to keep silent. I was about to whimper and moan when the waiter came and slipped the check onto the table. I reached for it quickly and put in a $50, knowing it would be far too much, but not really caring.

"Naruto, stop and wait until we're somewhere more appropriate and, oh yeah, until you're SINGLE!" I got up and walked out, knowing I had probably upset him, but I wanted to get my point across. I knew he followed by the sound of his loud footsteps. I sighed and turned around and he collided with me, but his arms held me to him before I could even think about what had just happened. "… Naruto, I thought I told you…" He put a finger over my lips. I fell silent.

"Sasuke, you have no idea how much you torture me everyday. I don't even care about Sakura anymore. I want you, and I know you want me too." I blushed insanely and struggled a bit in his arms, but he easily kept me there. "Please, let me finish. Sasuke, I have always wanted to be with you. I just didn't know it. Please… Give me that chance that I want so desperately. I'll dump Sakura. She isn't right for me anyway." I was shocked. He wanted me. He wanted to _be with _me. It was too good to be true… But it was.

I looked up into his eyes and he looked back. Our eyes met, and for a brief moment, I completely forgot who I was and where we were. His cerulean eyes were so beautiful… I blushed after a moment and averted my gaze to his shoulder, then nodded subtly. I DID want him… I could never deny that. Plus, it was so amazing that he would just… Give up the girl who he'd fought so hard for. I could hardly believe that I was worth that kind of sacrifice. But when I looked at him again, seeing his beautiful smile, his eyes shining as he looked at me, I let all my worries about how worthy I was go.

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "Naruto…" I whispered, my voice muffled. He kissed my hair softly, and I smiled a bit, then pulled back a bit. He smiled at me and murmured, "Sasuke… I need to find Sakura real quick. Let's go…" He pulled back and took my hand, and we set out to find Sakura.

A few minutes later, we found her, flitting around Nordstrom's. She had picked out a million outfits that were in poor Shikamaru's arms. Naruto let my hand go briefly as Sakura noticed us, then he walked over to her, and I followed.

As he approached, Naruto spoke to Sakura, "Sakura, we gotta talk." She stared at him and nodded, then they walked a little ways away. I heard them anyway.

"Listen, Sakura, I hate to hurt you but--" He was quickly cut off by an annoying, girly, high-pitched voice.

"Are you breaking up with me??!" She demanded to know from him. I smirked at the angry look on her ugly face. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, Sakura, I am. I don't want you anymore." He wasn't exactly trying to break it to her easy. "After all these years of trying to get you, it was in vain. You're just too girly." I almost cracked up at that. Anyway, Pinky's face was red. She was so mad! It was SO funny! I was living my own personal heaven, and she her own personal hell. This was great. I saw Naruto walking over to me, and I blushed a bit. Just his presence made me blush so much! That's so embarrassing.

"See, Sakura, I'm gay. And I want Sasuke." I wanted to DIE. But then I was instantly in heaven again as the angel's lips pressed softly to mine, his arms slipping gently around my waist. My arms acted of their own accord and slipped around his neck, holding him to me for a moment, just a moment. Soon his tongue slid across my lip, and I gasped and pulled back, not quite ready for the object of my very favorite wet dreams to claim me like that.

Naruto was smirking at me, then he looked at Sakura's angry face. I smirked at her and pressed my body to his, just to tease her. She looked at me, shocked. I murmured, "I'm not the only one who's an object of someone's wanting. I've wanted Naruto for a long time. And now I have him… There's no way I'm letting go." I made my point by tightening my grip on his neck. By the end of the small speech my cheeks were bright red. But I didn't care. I had Naruto, and he had me.

"Let's go, Sasuke. Shikamaru, you can have her." I loved the way he didn't call her Sakura. He called her '_her_'_._ It was great to hear. We walked out, our fingers twined together. The day was far from over, though. It was only 3pm!

* * *

**_(1) For those who DON'T know, uke means bottom, sexually. Like, Sasuke'd take it from Naruto in this one. Yeah.  
(2) SASUKE LOVES HIM SOME TOMATOES!!!! it's like really his fav fruit. btw, yeah tomatoes ARE in fact fruits.  
_**

**_Post Chapter A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOT I LIKE TO LEAVE PPL HANGIN XD then tell them what happens later. Which is the case here!!! WOOOT! XD_**

ok, I'll like leave you guys alone. Like, review and you'll get a cookie! I'll even give em at the beginning at the next chapter! XD lol I iz are crazy. Don't ask.

**_ttyl!  
LURV  
~LeoGrrl_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Just to warn you, this chapter's going to be really short, but I'm going to put up another very quickly. I wanted to do the whole sex scene in Sasuke's POV, since I do a better job in the POV of an uke... So, this is REALLY short. Like not even 500 words… -cry-! But don't worry. The next chapter will be at least 2,000 words of lemony goodness! I promise, tebbayo!**

**Warnings: malexmale relations (no like, no read), major fluff, lame writing (it's true!)**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns da Naruto! If I ownd Naruto, then there would be threesomes everywhere. ItaNaruSasu and ShikaNejiGaara! XD Plus, Itachi wouldn't die. XP Besides, if I owned, why would I need to write fanfiction??**

_________________________________________________

_**Naruto's POV**_

Sasuke and I left Sakura. I felt bad, but I wanted Sasuke more. I know it was kind of cruel to break up with her, but it was better than just lusting after Sasuke when I was still with her… She would've been even more pissed than she is now. No doubt, she woulda kicked my ass.

Sasuke and I headed off, and I wasn't sure where we were going until Sasuke stopped and looked at me, then told me:

"We're going to my house, Naruto. Is that ok?"

I nodded, loving how his voice caressed my name, like silk. We started walking again, and we left the mall. Sasuke decided we would walk, since it wasn't that far to his house… his very large, creepy house, with his very tall, creepy brother, Itachi. I followed Sasuke, praying that Itachi was gone today, or just wasn't going to bug us. I wanted to fuck (although I would be gentle with my teme, of course) Sasuke, and not get caught doing it, damn it!

As we rounded the corner, I stared at the ominous house. Sasuke laughed at me, and I looked at him.

"What?" He smirked, that devilish sexy smirk of his.

"You look horrified of a house, dobe. It's funny." I glared halfheartedly. I followed him into the house, looking around the dark (in my own mind) interior.

"Hey Sasuke? Is your brother here?" I was still looking around when he turned around.

"No. He's at work. So you don't need to be afraid of him today." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm NOT afraid of him! He's just a creepy pervert!" I shuddered at the thought of Itachi catching us in bed. He'd probably want to join **(a/n: if anyone wants a chaptered story/ficlet of that, PM me!)**, that pervert. I pulled Sasuke upstairs to his bedroom. He smirked and sat at the end of the bed. I sat next to him.

"Sasuke, can we do it?" He stared at me like I was stupid or something. "What? I'm horny." He blushed. I smirked this time. Sasuke's blush is adorable.

"Dobe. Don't just say it like that." He looked away, still blushing.

"Uh… Ok, while I think, can we…?" He looked at me, then he pressed his lips to mine.

________________________________________________

**Once again, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for this short chapter.**

**I'm writing the next one, and after that, there'll be one more. Just a sort of epilogue. So yeah.**

**The lemon will be up ASA it's done, but right now, as I finish this, I'm being invited to dinner so I have to go… But when I get back, I'ma be in full writer's mode! I'll crank that baby out, AND keep my promise or 2,000+ words! :D**

**REVIEW! FEED ME! XD lol**

**~Innocent Sinner in Hell**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! so here's your chapter 5! last real chapter lol. ok, so I decided I'm not gonna do an epilogue. I think the ending works where I have it.**

**Hey, I BARELY uphelp my promise of 2thou words! I reached 2,029 LOL!! XD**

**Disclaimer: me no owns da Naruto anime or da characters, tebbayo! XD  
Warnings: sex. man sex. and MORE man sex! :) plus a little oral just to have fun. and slightly masochistic Sasuke.**

* * *

Naruto's soft lips pressed back to mine, and I relished in the feeling. I kissed him softly, thoroughly enjoying that I had him to myself now. I felt his tongue slide along my lips, and I opened my mouth to him. His tongue searched my mouth, memorizing every inch of the cavern. His tongue slid along mine, and I reacted enough to let our tongues mingling, mine pressing lightly against his. He pulled back, but his lips didn't leave my skin after the small moment it took for him to lean in and kiss my neck. Naruto sucked on my neck, leaving small hickies that would eventually fade, but they'd be there for quite a while.

I whined, "Narutoo… Stop teasing…" He smirked against my skin then bit down. I moaned; damn the pain, but it turned me on. I whispered, "Seriously… Just get on with it…" He chuckled at my impatience, and I tugged on his shirt. He looked up at me, then pulled it off. I stared at his well-defined chest and abs, and my hand lifted to slide my fingers down the smooth, tan skin. The muscles twitched under my hand and I smiled.

"Sasuke, now you're teasing." I looked up at Naruto, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I smirked, loving that he felt like this was bad, but I kissed him to assure him that it wasn't, that I wanted it just as much as he did.

Naruto pulled back, then pulled my shirt off me. I looked up at him, and I saw lust replace that mischief in his eyes. I moved to lay down on the bed for him, and his eyes followed me. He stood up to take his pants off and I blushed. When he was standing in his boxers, he came over me, on his knees. I looked up and him. He leant down to kiss me, then his lips attacked the column of my neck.

"You're so pale, Sasuke… It's hott…" I turned my head as he bit and sucked on my neck again, and on of his hands found its way to my chest. He pinched my nipple, and I gasped, arching into his hand. While he rolled my nipple between his fingers, his mouth sucked and bit on my collarbone. I moaned, not used to the feeling of being dominated like this. I'd never been with a guy that wanted to fuck me instead of being fucked by me. So, I was mainly a seme, a dominant. But for Naruto, I would be anything; seme or uke.

Naruto's mouth was heavenly on my skin. His tongue was soft and smooth, soothing to the small aches where his teeth had abused me. His teeth inflicted the sweetest suffering I'd ever felt. And his lips, so full and soft, sucked just hard enough to feel amazing, but not hard enough to leave marks that would last through the night.

Naruto traveled down my torso, kissing and licking a path down to my pants. When he got there, he looked up at me. I nodded. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down my hips. I blushed, because he pulled my pants and boxers down, and I didn't want him to know I was already hard. I murmured his name softly, then I gasped as his tongue slid up the length of my cock. I whimpered and fisted my fingers in his hair, looking down at him with desperate eyes. He didn't pity me, though; he lapped at my tip, already leaking precum from his ministrations on my body.

"Impressive, Sasuke… Is this for me?" I glared at him, sending him a look that plainly said, 'Duh, dobe.' He smirked, then licked my head again. I whined softly.

"Stop that, Naruto… I ca-aaah…!" His mouth enveloped my tip plus a few good inches, and he sucked. I threw my head back, moaning his name. I bit my lip hard, and tried not to buck my hips. Naruto's mouth was hot and wet, and it felt _soo_ good… I let out a moan as he started bobbing his head, pursing his lips tight around my shaft. Every time his head bobbed down, he went lower on my cock.

"Please, Naruto!!" I moaned, barely managing to get the words out. Naruto pulled off my dick with an embarrassing popping noise.

"Please, what, Sasuke? What do you want… Do you want me to suck you off? Or maybe finger you… Is that what you want, Sasuke?" I held back a blush and nodded.

"N-Naruto… Finger me…" I looked away, but there were fingers on my lips. I opened my mouth, letting his fingers enter my mouth. I closed my eyes as I sucked on them, licking them and coating them with my saliva. Naruto groaned at the sight of my sucking so fervently on his fingers. I opened my mouth and he pulled his fingers away. I spread my legs for him, opening my eyes to gaze at him.

"Do it, Naruto…" He nodded and pressed his finger into me. I arched a bit at the feeling. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. I laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then Naruto came over me. I looked up at him.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke?" I shook my head, and I felt another finger slide into me. At that, I whimpered softly. It still didn't hurt. It was just uncomfortable… more so than before.

"Naruto… It's… weird…" I blushed as I tried to explain it. He licked his lips, then leaned into kiss me. I kissed back, tilting my chin into his kiss, and he again explored my mouth when I offered it to him. His fingers scissored a bit inside me, which made me squirm and whimper softly. When he slowly pumped those fingers in and out of me, I moaned softly. It was… good. I wanted more, even. That shocked me. But I went with it. When he pulled back, I licked my lips.

"Hnn… Naruto… Don't stop doing that…" I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes that should only belong to an angel. He sped up his fingers, and I blushed as another moan escaped my lips. He smirked at that, then stilled his fingers as he pushed another one in. I swallowed the groan of pain, because this time it really _hurt_. And not in the good way, like when Naruto's teeth clamped onto my skin. The bad way; like bones being broken. Ok, not that extreme, but still.

Naruto seemed to sense my pain, and he licked my neck softly in apology. I tilted my head to the side, closing my eyes as he bit down. The pleasure mingled with the pain, and the pain that lingered in my ass made the pleasure even sweeter. I bit down on my lip as he worked his fingers inside me. The pain was beginning to fade, and I clamped my muscles down on his finger. He growled, and pressed his fingers deeper. I moaned, the depth making the pain go away entirely.

"Nn…! Naruto… it… feels good now…" I swallowed after I informed him that he was doing good. He beamed at me, and his fingers started moving again; in and out, just barely deeper each time. I moaned at the feeling, raising my arms to his back. My nails dug into his skin, but I don't even think he noticed. I bit my lip and arched. His fingers curled slightly inside me, and I whimpered at the feeling, but when he pushed his fingers in at the angle his fingers curled, it was all I could do not to scream. The heated moan escaped my lips, and I pushed down on his fingers, trying to make him hit that spot again. I realized I was panting softly.

"Naruto... Take me…" I whispered the words in his ear, pulling his head down to be able to do so. He nodded and pulled out his fingers slowly. I whined at the empty feeling in my ass. Naruto chuckled at that, then regretted it as I sent the trademark Uchiha glare at him. He smiled, shrugging.

"Sorry, Sasu-chan." I narrowed my eyes indignantly at the nickname, but I knew it wasn't said in a way to embarrass me, so I allowed it. He pressed his lips tenderly to my hair, then he pushed my legs up. It didn't hurt; I was flexible. Naruto smirked at that.

"You ready, Sasuke?" I nodded at him, and he moved so he was over me, between my pushed up legs. He kissed my leg, then pressed his tip against my entrance. I blushed, shutting my eyes at the longing that flooded through my body.

"Sasuke… I want you to look at me when I…" I opened my eyes, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled a bit, then pressed his tip in. I bit my lip at the pain, and swallowed as I tried to keep my eyes open. He was slow, and gentle, but it still hurt. When he was halfway inside, the pain faded slightly, giving way to the amazing feeling of being filled… being whole. I whimpered softly then, and he smiled a bit more, though he was biting his lip with the effort it took to go slow. When he hilted inside me, I felt fuller than anyone else could've made me feel, I'm sure.

"Nn… Naruto…" I laid my head back on the pillows, still gazing up at him.

"Sasukeee… You're so tight…" He groaned out the words, barely keeping eye contact with me. I smirked a bit, then adjusted myself, blushing at how it felt to move while he was inside me. I felt him shudder when I moved, then he gripped my hips. "Stop that, Sasuke… Drivin' me crazy as it is…"

I smiled at him. "Oooh, Naruto…!" I moaned his name on purpose, to taunt him. He growled, then pulled out slightly and thrust back in. I gasped, shuddering at the delicious friction. He groaned, then did it again. I moaned softly. God, it was so good.

Every movement he made sent shocks down my spine, and made me moan. He loved making me moan, I could tell. Our bodies moved, not in any sort of rhythm. He thrust deep into me, and I pushed back. It didn't matter what the rhythm could've been. We moved in sync to our own no-rhythm beat. He moved within me, and it was more amazing than anything I'd ever experienced. I wanted an end, but I wanted this to last forever.

He found my prostate quickly, and he hit it each time he thrust into me. I was in heaven and hell all at once. I needed release so bad, but I just wanted _more._ More of Naruto. I would take everything he could give me and more.

It was over far too soon, but it lasted so long, all at once. One last time, he thrust into me, striking that sweet spot inside me, and I came. He felt me tighten around his cock, and he groaned. His thrusts sped up a bit. When he came inside me, he pulled out and lay beside me. He held me in his arms.

"Sasuke, I've wanted to do that for so long…" He murmured in my ear. "I've wanted you for so long… I can't even tell you…" I smiled at him.

"Naruto… You're adorable." He glared halfheartedly at me, too sated to really care that much. I smiled more. That made him smile.

"I love seeing you smile. I wanna see it for the rest of my life…" I blushed a little and buried my face in his neck. We lay like that for a while. As I was starting to doze a little, he kissed my hair.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Tears of happiness pricked my eyes as I whispered against his skin, "I love you too, Naruto. I always have."

I knew then that this was who I would spend the rest of my days with.


End file.
